


Say The Magic Word...

by belivaird_st



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: ***spoilers***!!!This is written after the second movie!!!





	Say The Magic Word...

Prince Phillip coughed up some red wine from his goblet at the sight of his mother chewing one of her finest silk draperies inside the castle he shared with his father and new bride, Aurora. Maleficent had turned Queen Ingrith into a goat for being so wicked and mean-spirited. It had been a week since the transformation and the Queen was still a noisy, short-haired four-hoofed animal. 

Aurora lowered her chocolate-covered strawberry onto her golden plate and looked across the room at Phillip’s goat mother. 

“Do you think it’s time to change her back?” she asked her new father-in-law, King John.

Phillip’s father leaned back in his chair at the dining table, feeling stuffed and content with tonight’s meal. He watched his wife pull the curtain with her teeth, causing to rip a chunk of the fabric right off. Queen Ingrith chewed and swallowed with a twitch from one ear and a flicker from her tail.

“I find my wife perfect, just the way she is,” King John answered.

“Oh come now, Father,” Phillip chuckled. “We’ve all had our fun with Mother!”

“Maleficent is the only one to change her back,” Aurora said, tossing her napkin onto her plate. She got up from the table and quickly skirted off into the back of the castle straight to the balcony that overlooked the garden.

The night air felt wonderfully cool and refreshing on the princess’s sweaty skin. She stood on the balcony and stared up at the starry night sky. Aurora called out to her fairy godmother a few times high above the floating clouds. Soon the feathered-wing, horn-headed fairy came at once.

Maleficent soared down from the sky, causing great winds to blow and knock pieces of Aurora's hair into her face. The villain landed gracefully before the girl on the balcony with her glass orb staff in one hand.

“I’ve been summoned...” she crooned.

“Why, yes,” Aurora grinned. “We would like you to change Queen Ingrith back!”

“Back to what? Her nasty, inconceivable narrow-minded self?” Maleficent questioned.

“She’s suffered long enough,” Aurora spoke softly. 

“Very well,” Maleficent grumbled.

Both Phillip and King John greeted the dark fairy the moment she entered the cozy, crackling fire banquet hall where she spotted Queen Ingrith chewing the corner of the pattern floor rug. Maleficent smirked, watching the animal with pure triumph on her face. 

“Go on then,” Aurora pressed.

“Say the magic word,” Maleficent sang, but she was kidding and started waving her fingers above her staff. Green swirls of magic spun inside the orb until beams of it shot out and hit the Queen directly.

“Mother?” Phillip blinked at the sight of the Queen on her hands and knees with her hair in her face, all human. 

All naked.

_“Egads!”_ King John boomed. _“She’s indecent!”_

“Oops,” Maleficent smirked, casting more green dark magic to give the Queen some clothes. Ingrith now wore a blue nightgown, looking dazed and confused. Aurora rushed over to help her stand back up on her feet.

Phillip sighed out, relieved.


End file.
